


Animalistic

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Gay, M/M, Sex, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye





	Animalistic

The first time Donny finally figured out how to fix a television was when they were thirteen. It took him about another month before he was able to figure out a way to get a signal to it. The four Turtles and their father sat and watched their first show. All eyes fixed on the man cooking food. 

“That looks good,” Mikey said in awe. 

Through the television Donatello learned about many other ways to make life easier for his family and how to connect them to the outside world. Three months later Donatello managed to get internet access, opening up a whole new world of information to him. 

He learned more about the world above than his brothers cared to know, spending a great deal of his time studying. By the time they were fifteen, Donatello had educated himself to the equivalent of a Master’s degree in engineering and still hungered for more. 

He was sitting at his desk reading up on the latest science journal when Raph entered the lab. No words were said between them, they weren’t needed. Donny knew why Raph was there. Raph stood behind Donny and nuzzled his neck, confirming Don’s suspensions. 

They never said anything to each other when they wanted sex. They didn’t even have a name for it until recently. Desire was expressed through action. 

Consent wasn’t always given and the requesting Turtle would simply move on to one of the others. The requesting Turtle didn’t always want to top either. There were times Donny would approach one of his brothers and offer himself to them. 

Donny got up and leaned over the desk and lifted his tail while Raph moved the chair out of the way. He felt Raph press up behind him and his tip searching for Don’s cloaca. Their natural lubricant was enough to ease Raph’s passage into Donny, but he still took his time. 

“Hey Donny?” Mikey walked into the lab just as Raph thrusts up inside. Mikey was un-phased by the display in front of him.

“Yeah?” Don panted, turning his head to look at Mikey. Raph, not caring that Mikey had interrupted them, set a steady pace of long gentle thrusts. 

Mikey gestured back over his shoulder. “When you’re done, can you come look at the Nintendo? It’s doing that wavy thing again.”

“Yeah sure…, no problem,” Donny managed to force out around his churr. 

“Okay thanks,” Mikey said as he turned to leave. 

Raph leaned over and nuzzled Donny’s neck. His hot breath sent chills down Donny’s spine. The knot that formed in his stomach, told Donny that he was near completion. Lifting his head, Don nuzzled Raph as churred out his release. A few thrusts later Raph was doing the same, pushing in as deep as he dared. Raph continued to nuzzle Donny, eliciting another churr from the genius turtle. Shifting underneath Raph, Donny turned so that they were facing each other. 

Kissing was something that they had recently added to their displays of affection, being something they learned from watching television. Donny gently brushed his lips over Raph’s and the larger turtle opened his mouth in response. They opened and closed their mouths over each other at first, adding their tongues after they had found their rhythm. 

Donny really liked kissing his brothers. It wasn’t as good as sex but it was something that Don felt was more intimate and he enjoyed the sensation. 

Raph broke the kiss and nuzzled Don’s neck some more. “You made Mikey a promise. And you know him. If you make him wait too long, he’s gonna start whining.”

A smile spread across Don’s beak. “I know.” Raph pulled back and Donny was actually sorry to feel the pressure of Raph’s bulk diminish. “I love you, Raph.” The words came out of Don’s mouth before he even knew he was saying them. He saw Raph’s skin darken in response. 

“Yeah.” Raph backed away. “You too.” He stood uncomfortably for a second before heading out of the lab. Donny smiled as he watched Raph make his quick escape. Expressing his emotions was not something that the emerald turtle was comfortable doing. 

“Donny,” Mikey voice carried through the lair. He must have seen Raph exit the lab and wanted to make sure Donny didn’t forget his promise. 

“I’m coming,” Donny hollered back, grabbing his battered box of tools before exiting his lab. 

 

……

 

When they saved April and brought her to the lair, Donny was unsure if it was a good idea. Fortunately her first stay in the lair went without incident. Donny didn’t know how to approach the topic with his brothers. How was he supposed to tell them that the way they have been conducting themselves was frowned upon by the humans? He feared that it would anger them or make them feel ashamed and he didn’t want to do that to them. 

Anytime April would visit, Donny was on high alert. He didn’t want anything happening before he had the chance to talk to them. Anytime he ran the conversation through his head it went bad. Despite being so intelligent, Donny wasn’t good with words and was a bit socially awkward. He was afraid that he would fail to explain it in a delicate way that wouldn’t leave his brothers upset.

It happened on a day that April was over, helping Donny upgrade a few of the luxuries within the lair. He was discussing the list of items he needed with April when he noticed Mikey nuzzle Leo. His heart jumped into his throat as Leo lied back on his carapace and churred. 

April turned her head at the sound in time to see Mikey move over Leo. There was no hiding the fact of what it was they were about to do. Their body language and the look in their eyes said it all. April’s mouth dropped as her eyes darted around the room. 

Splinter sat in a chair, right next to Leo and Mikey, sipping his tea and watching television, not even phased by the actions of his sons. Raph only showed a mild amount of irritation when he was forced to scoot over to make room for the two lovers. 

April turned back to look at Donny, shock splayed across her face. Before she could say anything Donny grabbed her hand and led her into his lab. Raph glanced up at their departure, but didn’t say anything. 

Donny pulled April to the far end of his lab. “I’m so sorry, I should have warned you,” he grimaced. “You gotta understand. We were raised in seclusion, apart from the standards of society. You have to remember that we’re animals first.”

April kept her hand on her chest as she tried to find her voice. “Does… does that h…happen often?” Her eyes shot up to lock with Donny’s. “Do you do that?”

Donny nodded, “I do.” He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “It’s the way we are.”

“But in front of each other?” April pointed back to where the others were. “You don’t take it somewhere private?” 

Donny’s heart hammered in his chest. He enjoyed April’s company and having someone he could talk to on an intellectual level. Now he feared that she was about to run out of the lair and never come back. “That’s a human thing,” was all he could think of saying. “Animals don’t care who can see them.”

Leo and Mikey’s churrs echoed though the lair and April walked to the door to look out at them. She looked over her shoulder at Donny then walked back to him. “What about Splinter?” Her look had a mix of concern and disgust. “Does he…?”

Donny shook his head. “No. He’s never… ah… done anything to us. He’s either too old or just holds no interest in mating with turtles.”

“Am… am I in danger of being… approached?” April voiced her concern. 

Again Donny shook his head, “No. I don’t think so. I’ll talk to them and let them know that it makes you uncomfortable. This won’t happen again.”

“I’ll just have to make sure I call before I come over too, I guess,” she added with a light laugh.

“You mean,” Donny found himself smiling, “you still want to be our friend?”

April shrugged, “Yeah. So long as you guys agree not to do it in front of me, I’m okay with it.”

“Oh,” Donny relaxed. “Thank you. I was so afraid that you were going to run from here and never look back.”

“You ashamed of us, Donny?” Raph pushed the door open.

“No.” Donny walked over to Raph. “I was just afraid that April wouldn’t understand that what we do is natural for us.”

“You insult my intelligence,” April teased. “It was just a bit of a shock seeing it, but I understand.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable to see,” Raph grumbled, “then we won’t do it in front of you. I don’t want to give you reason to never return. I know that would upset Donny. I’m not as insensitive to others as you might think.”

April laughed, “Oh, I’ve always figured you to be a big softy.”

Raph just grunted and walked out the door, leaving April to chuckle at her own remark. 

Donny breathed a sigh of relief, glad that it all worked out better than he had hoped. “We can continue our work in the lab,” he smiled.


End file.
